Home Sweet Home?
by NaeNae1495
Summary: Kat left shortly after her father's funeral and hasn't been back to Charming since. What happens when something comes and disrupts her life and she has to head back to the home she left? Jax/OC. Read and Review
1. Prologue

I can't believe I'm on my way back to Charming. I left 10 years ago because it felt like my life was crumbling around me. My father, Charles, was killed when I was 17 while he was out on business for the club. He was shot in the head, execution style. No one knew who did it and I couldn't deal. Only 4 years before had my Uncle John, as I called him, been killed. It was too much to deal with. My dad was the 1st and has been the only black member of SAMCRO. He met my godfather, Clay, while they were serving in Vietnam. My father took a bullet for Clay and they became best friends.

My father met my mother, Margie, while he was recovering. She was one of his nurses and she was white. Interracial relationships were so looked down on that my father and mother relocated to Charming where my father became a member of SAMCRO. He loved that Club and I was raised to know that loyalty is everything. We were a family. My mom still lives in Charming.

My name is Katerina Marie McGinnis and I was born September 8, 1980. I grew up with Jax and Opie. They were only 2 years older than me. Gemma was my godmother and best friends with my mom. I was 4 when Gemma had Tommy and 10 when he died. Three years after that John died and Jax fell apart. He was heartbroken when Tommy died, but when John died he was far worse. I remember spending days with him in his bed. Just lying there and holding him as he cried and letting him know I was there for him. We didn't know that four years after that he would have to return the favor. When my father died, I was done. Too many people I loved died in such a short period of time. It was too much for me. Not to mention no one even knew who took my father's life. I left shortly after the funeral to become a doctor.

I've changed a lot in 10 years. My black hair is longer and down to the top of my breasts, with blue streaks in it. I have the same caramel skin with hazel eyes. My hourglass figure is more defined. I drive a 67' Chevy Impala that is just like the one in Supernatural. I got it when I was 21 and in love with Jensen Ackles. I love this car just as fiercely as Dean loves his.

I let out a sad smile when I see the "Welcome to Charming" sign.

* * *

><p>This chapter is just a background on my main OC, Katerina. This story is slightly AU. It will be toward the beginning of Season 1. Abel is in the hospital, but Tara isn't back. I tried to write Tara bad, but I can't so I'd rather leave her out. Review and let me know what you think.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any SOA or the plot. I've simply taken some things and twisted them into a story for myself. I only own Katerina, Shaunie, Margie, Angelique, and Jordin.**

As soon as I hit Main Street, I feel a sense of nostalgia wash over me. I use to run these streets with the boys. I was like an unofficial member of the club.

Before I head to the garage, I decide to stop by the house to see my mom. I haven't seen her in 10 years. We talk almost every day, but I can't wait to see her in person. I arrive at my house and see the same white house with green around the windows and door. I park in the driveway and check my mirror to make sure my makeup is still on.

I walk to the door and take a deep breath before knocking. The door opens and I see my mom. She still looks good.

"Katerina?" She whispers with tears in her eyes

"Hi mom." I say and she hugs me tightly. I wince, but she doesn't notice and I ignore it. I hug her just as fiercely. She lets go and pulls me into the house.

"You didn't tell me you were coming." She says and she sits on the couch and I sit next to her. I take my glasses off and put them on my head.

"It was a surprise." I say and she reaches over to squeeze my hand.

"Where's my grandbaby?" She asks excitedly.

"I had to leave her. She's with Angelique and Jordin. I had to make sure we could stay here first." I told her, only slightly lying

"How long?" She asks and I smile at her

"As long as it takes to find myself a place to live." I say and her jaw drops

"You're moving back?" She asks and I nod my head yes. She screams and hugs me again. "Of course you can stay here. I'm happy you're moving back home."

"It's good to be home." I say

"You been by the garage yet?" She asks and I shake my head

"No. I had to come see my mom first." I say to her

"Well, you better get over and see them. Gemma and the boys are gonna be so happy to see you. Especially, Jax." She says winking at the end

"Uh huh. Don't start Mom. I'm gonna go see them, then head to the hospital, and then head to the furniture store." I say

"Why do you need to go to the hospital?" She asks

"You're looking at the new Head of Pediatrics." I say

"That's good, baby." She says "How about I head down to the furniture store and look at some things? I'll just take some pictures and you can decide what you want for you and Shaunie."

"Ok." I nod my head "Remember that Shaunie loves pink and Hello Kitty."

"Got it." She says

"Where's Dirty Diana?" I ask and she smirks

"In the garage. Jax is always over here making sure she is ok." She says and I look at her shocked

"So she's good to ride?" I ask and she nods her head

"Alright mom. I'm gonna head to TM. I'll be back later." I tell her standing up.

"Ok baby. See you later." She says, kissing my cheek.

I walk out of the house to the garage and see Dirty Diana. Diana is the bike my dad bought me when I was 15. I'm not in the club so I got to paint my bike. She's blue with a reaper on it. I named her Dirty Diana because obviously I was obsessed with Michael Jackson. I know, I'm obsessed with a lot. I back her out of the garage before parking the Impala inside. I get on Diana and head to TM ready to get down to business.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own SOA characters or any plots from the show. I've just maybe taken some things and twisted them to make this story. I do happen to own Katerina, Shaunie, Jordin, Angelique, and Margie.**

I arrive at TM and see all the guys outside. I park slightly behind the gate and get off the bike. I grab my purse and smile when I smell the motor oil and cigarettes. It smells like home. I check my appearance one more time and saunter inside. As soon as the guys hear the clicks of heels, they stop and all look at me. I'm wearing skinny jeans and a v-neck purple blouse that shows a good amount of cleavage. I'm also wearing my favorite pair of stilettos and my hair is curled.

I hear the whistles and cat calls and I try not to smirk. If only they knew they were smirking at their boss's goddaughter. As I walk, I feel someone behind me.

"Have you ever had white chocolate before? Cause I got some you can taste." He says loudly enough for the guys to hear and they laugh. I definitely know who this is before I even turn around.

"As perverted as ever I see." I say, turning around with a smirk on my face. I turn around and he's not smiling anymore.

"Do I know you?" He asks, slightly pissed

"Wow. How many black people do you guys get around here, Tigger?" I ask and his jaw drops

"Kat?" He asks shocked and I nod my head. He yells and scoops me up in a hug. We've gotten everybody's attention now.

"What are you doing here?" He asks when he sets me down. My ribs are screaming, but I ignore it because I'm happy to see him.

"I'm moving back." I say and he smiles at me. I see all the boys are gathering around.

"Guys, the Prodigal Daughter has returned home." Tig says loudly and all the guys look at me.

"Katerina?" Someone says and I turn to see a guy with long blonde hair and I beard standing there. I know immediately that it's Jax and I smile

"Hey Jax." I say and jump into his arms.

"It's good to see you." He says, and we hug probably longer than necessary.

"What's all the noise around here?" I hear and see Clay pushing through the crowd

"Everybody was just welcoming me home, Uncle Clay. Aren't you?" I say taking off my glasses and when he sees me, he smiles and hugs me.

"What are you doing here?" He asks

"I'll explain later." I say looking him in the eye "Where is Aunt Gemma?"

"In the office." He says

"Ok, I'm gonna go see her. Can you gather the gang in the clubhouse? We need to talk and its club business." I say, whispering the last part in his ear.

He nods "Alright, I'm gonna close the garage and gather the guys in the clubhouse."

"Thanks Uncle Clay." I say, kissing him on the cheek

I walk over to the office and walk inside. I see Gemma at her desk surrounded by papers. She doesn't even look up.

"What do you need?" She asks and I smile

"A hug from my godmother would be nice." I say and she looks up. She smiles and gets up to hug me.

"Hey Chocolate Chip." She says and I laugh. She's been calling me that since I was little

"You still calling me that?" I ask

"I'm always gonna call you that." She says smiling. She runs her hands over my hair and looks at me before sitting back down.

"What are you doing here?" She asks

"I'm moving back." I say to her

"That's great. But why are you moving back?" Gemma says and I smile. She always cuts through the bullshit

"You're the first person to ask me that today." I say

"That's because I know you, so what's up." She says and I laugh.

"Come to the clubhouse with me. I only want to say this once." I say walking out of the office. I know she's following me. I enter the clubhouse and see the guys seated on the couches. I walk over and kiss Chibs, Bobby, Opie, and Juice on their cheeks. I remember when Juice was a prospect. He was like my little brother.

"What's with the hair?" I ask pointing at Juice's Mohawk. He didn't have that when I was here.

"Don't talk about my hair when you have blue shit in yours." He retorts and I glare at him

"I look hot." I say

"If you say so." He says looking me up and down and I raise an eyebrow at him before shaking my head.

"You guys got a prospect?" I ask and they nod

"Hey, Half-Sack. Get over here!" Jax calls and I look at him

"Half-Sack?" I mouth to Jax and he nods smirking. I see the new prospect and motion for him to get over here

"Dirty Diana is outside behind the gate and I want her brought in. You scratch her and I cut you. Got it?" I say, dead serious

"Dirty Diana?" He asks confused and the guys laugh

"That's my bike. I was obsessed MJ." I say and he runs out the clubhouse after nodding his head. I sit between Jax and Clay. Gemma is sitting on Clay's lap.

"What's up Kat?" Clay asks and I sigh

"Yesterday, I had a run in with some people and it was not fun. They let me that I needed to come back to Charming and look into my dad's murder. What they didn't know was I was already planning to come back. And I let them know that in my usual charming way and they didn't like that so we fought. I'm back because there is some unfinished business and you guys need to know shit is going to be coming your way." I finish looking at everyone. They all look pissed.

"What do you mean you fought?" Jax asks me, clearly angry

"It means one punched me and I fought back. The second one came from behind and tackled me to the floor. I fell and they kicked me until I got my gun out and told them unless they wanted to die right now they would get the fuck away from me." I say and they look at me in shock. Chibs gets up and pulls me off the couch. He gently lifts my shirt and I hear the guys curse when they see the bruising of my stomach.

"Sweetheart, you're blue and purple all over." He says and I look down

"I know, Chibs." I say

"Do need anything?" He asks

"Something for the pain." I say and he nods before going to get me something

"Are you ok, Kat?" Jax asks

"Yea, they're just bruised. They're not broken." I say, looking at Jax, Clay, and Gemma. Jax immediately takes my hand.

"Have you seen your mom?" Gemma asks and I nod

"I went there first, but she doesn't know the whole reason I'm back." I say

"What does she know?" Gemma says, narrowing her eyes at me and I know I'm in trouble

"She knows I'm moving back and got a job at the hospital as the Head of Pediatrics." I say

"You're a doctor?" Jax asks and I nod my head "Good for you."

"I told you that's what I was gonna do." I say to him and he smirks at me. Chibs comes back with some pills and a glass of water. I kiss his cheek and he smiles at me. I take the pills and drink the water.

"You know you have to tell your mom." Gemma says and I nod

"I know, but she was so excited to see me. I didn't want her worrying. I hate to ask, but I need to know. Is there something I don't know about my dad's death Uncle Clay?" I ask looking him directly in the eyes.

"No Baby girl." He says looking at me and I nod my head

"Alright, whatever happens we'll take care of this as a family. My dad always said loyalty is the most important character trait. Well, I got to head to the hospital and then head home. My mom was looking for bed sets for myself and Shaunie, so I also have to go see what she got." I say

"Shaunie? That's your daughter right?" Gemma asks

"You have a daughter?" Jax asks and I nod "I have a son. His name is Abel."

I smile "Where is he?" I ask and he looks sad

"He's in the hospital. He was born early because his mom was on drugs." He says and I squeeze his hand

"I'm sorry. Well, I'm there now so he'll be ok" I say confidently

"You think?" He asks

"I know so." I say and he smiles at me again. That smile has always got to me. I love his smile.

"Where's Shaunie?" Gemma asks

"She's with my best friends. I had to make sure everything was squared away here before she came. I still need to find a place to stay." I say

"I'm gonna find you a place. How many bedrooms?" Gemma asks

"4 and the sooner the better Auntie." I tell her

"Why 4?" She asks

"Well, Angelique and Jordin are coming to stay with me. They are nurses, so they'll be working at the hospital with me. They're bringing their stuff up so they don't need to buy anything. Don't worry, they don't know all about what SAMCRO is. They just know it's a motorcycle club and that you might not be 100% legit, but they're trustworthy and loyal." I say and they nod

"It's time for me to head out." I say getting up

"Your ribs are badly bruised, Darling. You shouldn't ride your bike." Chibs interjects and I glare at him

"How the hell else am I supposed to get to the hospital?" I ask

"I'll take you. I want to go see Abel, so I'll take you in Mom's car." Jax says and I just stare at him

"I'm not leaving Dirty Diana." I tell him and he smirks

"She'll be fine. No one will touch her. Right guys?" He says

"Right." They saw and I look at each and every one of them.

"I swear if there is a scratch on my baby, I will cut every last one of you. Understood?" I say and they nod their heads "Alright, let's go Jax." I say and tell everybody bye.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any SOA characters or any plot developments used. I don't own the songs used in this chapter either. I just own Katerina, Margie, Shaunie, Angelique, and Jordin.**

We get to the hospital and I head to the Administrator's office while Jax heads over to see his son. I talk to my boss about myself and the girls and she says we all start on Monday which gives me 3 days from day to get settled. I walk to the PICU and see Jax looking at a baby in one of the incubators. I walk in and look at his chart. I see he had several holes in his stomach and he has Gemma's family curse. He'll be going in for another surgery on Monday. I guess he'll be my first patient. I put the chart down and look at the baby. He's so cute and looks like Jax.

"He looks like you." I say and he smiles

"Yea, and hopefully soon I can get him out of this toaster." He says and I laugh

"Toaster? I see you still have a way with words." I tell him and he laughs

"Yea whatever. How is he?" He asks

"He's good. Vitals are on the up and up. On Monday he'll have his final surgery to get everything patched up and that will be my first case here." I tell him and he nods

"Have you done this before?" He asks

"Yea, but the other doctors have done most of the work on Abel. I'm just finishing it up and making sure he recovers." I say

"I'm glad you're going be the one working on him." He says and hugs me. I squeeze him back. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." I say and we stand hugging for a while. We slowly pull back and I look into his eyes. I'm very tempted to kiss him. I can tell he wants it too because he looks at my lips and back at me. I clear my throat and look away. We can't go there now.

"I need to get home." I tell him and he nods

"Let's go." He says and grabs my hand.

We walk out of the hospital still holding hands. The ride to my mom's house was in a comfortable silence. He walks me to the front door and I think of the time we dated when I was 14 and he was 16.

"My mom told me you kept Dirty Diana running and I wanna say thanks." I tell him

"You're welcome. I know that bike means a lot to you." He says and I nod.

I kiss him on the cheek "Thank you." I open the door and go inside. I jump when I see my mom on the couch.

"What are you doing up?" I asked

"I wanted to show you pictures of the things I found. Was that Jackson?" She asked with a smirk

"Yea. I decided to keep Diana at the shop and he drove me to the hospital so I could check in and he can see Abel. Don't look at me like that." I tell her

"I didn't do anything." She says

"Whatever. Let me see those pics." I say and she hands me her phone. I see she found a nice canopy bed set for me and a Hello Kitty bed for Shaunie as well as some nice living room and dining room furniture. "These are great mom. And Auntie Gemma said she's gonna find me a house."

"That's good. I'm gonna head off to bed. I've had a long day." She says and kisses my cheek

"Goodnight Momma." I say and she heads upstairs to her room. I look at the time and see it's 10. I missed a chance to talk to my baby. I'll call her tomorrow. I head upstairs to bed.

*SOA*

I wake up the next day and see it's noon. I look at my phone and see missed calls from Gemma. She left a message telling me she found a house and that she'll be at TM all day.

I take a shower and put on my jeans and an old SAMCRO shirt I had in my room. I put on my converse and put my hair in a ponytail before walking downstairs. I see my mom in the kitchen and I smell my favorite breakfast.

"Yum! You made homemade waffles." I say as I walk in and kiss her cheek and then sit at the kitchen table.

"Yes I did. My baby is home so I had to make her favorite." She says and puts a waffle on my plate and gets me a cup of coffee.

"Thanks mom." I say as I pour syrup on waffle and start eating it.

"You're welcome. What are you doing today?" She asks as she sits beside me with some coffee.

"Gemma found me a house, so I'm going to TM so she can show me it." I say

"That was quick." She says

"Please, Mom. Gemma is the Queen of Charming. She probably only made one phone call before she found one." I say with a snort.

"You're right." She says with a laugh and I eat some more of my waffle before drinking the rest of my coffee.

"Ok, mom I gotta go. I want to check out this house and see if it's good. I want my baby and my best friends with me." I say getting up and kissing her cheek before heading to the door

"Bye Baby." She says and I say bye back before leaving and going to my Impala and driving to TM.

I get to TM and see everybody working.

"Chibs!" I yell and he looks up at me

"Hey Darling." He says

"Is Gemma in her office?" I ask and he nods "Thanks."

I walk in and she's on the phone. She sees me and motions for a minute.

"Yea, she's here now. We'll come over so she can check over the house. Alright. Bye." She says hanging up and hugging me

"Was that the realtor?" I ask and she nods

"You have perfect timing. He wants you to come look at the house. I know you're gonna love it. IT has 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, nice living room and kitchen. Plus, it has an in closed backyard for Shaunie." She says and I like the sound of it already.

"Alright let's go." I say and she grabs her purse before following me outside. Before we leave I know she has to go tell Clay so I go stand by her car. Some dude decides to walk up on me.

"How you doing, baby?" I don't even hide my eye roll

"I'm not your baby. Now step." I tell him

"Don't be like that." He says stepping up to me.

"Back off her Zac." I hear and see Jax. Zac steps away from her and he looks at Jax

"She yours?" Zac asks and before Jax can say anything, I jump in

"I'm nobodys. I'm Clay's goddaughter so you might wanna leave." I say and see him pale before walking away fast.

"Sorry about him." Jax says

"It's cool." I says

"What are you doing here?" He asks

"Your mom found me a house." I say

"Already?" He says and I nod

"Yep. Com'on she's Queen Gemma. Of course she did." We're both laughing when Gemma walks up to us.

"What's so funny?" She asks

"Nothing." We both say

"Uh huh. Let's go Chocolate Chip." She says getting into the car.

"She still calls you that?" He asks laughing

"Shut up. It's not funny." I say smacking him

"You gotta come to the clubhouse tonight. The boys are throwing you a 'welcome home' party." He says and I raise an eyebrow

"The boys?" I asksed. Usually Gemma is the party girl

"Gemma's gonna throw a kid-friendly party when your daughter and friends get here." He says like he's reading my mind. I nod

"Alright. See you later Jax." I say before getting in the car with Gemma.

*SOA*

My day was long. The house was amazing. It was huge and the payments won't be hard since Angelique and Jordin will be living with me. I immediately bought the house. Then I went to the furniture store and bought the things I needed. I'm back at my mom's house getting ready for the party. I put on my black dress that lands on my thighs and straighten out my hair. I put on my cover up to hide the bruises, some eyeliner, and mascara with some clear lip gloss on my lips. I'm not trying to look like a Crow Eater. I throw on some heeled boots and grab my clutch before walking toward my door. Before I get there, someone knocks on it.

"Who is it?" I ask

"It's Jax." He says and I open the door. He goes to say something but stops when he sees me. "Wow, you look amazing."

I blush a little "Thanks, but what are you doing here? I ask

"I came to escort you to the party." Jax says and I look behind him to see his bike and shake my head

"No way. This dress is too short and these shoes are too expensive to be on the back of your bike. I'll just ride in my car and follow you." I say and he gives me a once over before nodding

"Ok." He says and I walk out the house and lock the door, before following him outside. I get in my car and follow him to TM. We get there and I walk over to him. As we walk toward the clubhouse, my phone goes off.

_Is this the thanks that I get for putting you bitches on?_

_Is it my fault that all of you bitches gone?_

_Shouldn't sent a thank you, you little hoe_

_Now Imma wrap your coffin with a bow. _

I open my clutch for my phone and I laugh at Jax' facial expression before answering the phone and turning away from him.

"Hey Bitch." I say

"What's up Trick?" Angelique says. She's a lot like me; loud and outgoing, hence the Nicki Minaj ringtone.

"I'm glad you called. I found a house so you guys need to get here now." I say and she screams

"Finally! I can't wait to get out of here. We've been all paranoid since you left." She says and I feel bad

"Well, we're good now. Pack up the rest of the U-Haul and roll out." I tells her and she laughs

"We'll leave early tomorrow morning. Your daughter wants to speak to you." She says and I hear her giving the phone to my daughter

"Hey Mommy." She giggles and I instantly smile. That little girl makes me so happy.

"Hey baby. How are you?" I ask her

"I'm good. I miss you." She says and I get teary-eyed.

"I miss you too, but I'm gonna see you soon ok?" I say

"OK Mommy. I'm having fun with Auntie Angel and Auntie J." She says

"I'm glad you're having fun with them because they love you a lot. When you get out here, you're gonna meet Momma's family. All the people I showed you pictures of including your grandma." I says and I smile when she yells

"Yay!" She says

"Alright baby, it's way pass your bedtime. Tell Auntie Angel, I'll talk to her in the morning. Sleep tight. I love you. " I say

"Love you, too Mommy. Bye." She says

"Bye Baby." I hang up the phone and talk a breath. A tear slides down my cheek and I wipe it away. I put my phone away and turn around to see Jax standing out here.

"You ok?" He asks stepping closer to me

"Yea. I just miss her, but she'll be here tomorrow evening." I say and he nods his head.

"How old is she?" He asks

"She's four." I tell him. He pulls me in for a hug and I rest my head on his chest for a minute. I pull back and compose myself.

"You ready?" He asks

"Yep. Let's party." I grab his and he leads me into the clubhouse.

"The guest of honor is here!" He says once we step inside and the clubhouse erupts in applause.

"I love you guys, too. It's good to be home. Enough with that sappy shit. Let's drink!" I say and they cheer again. I'm then led to the bar.

We've been drinking and dancing for hours now and I'm feeling a little tipsy. Some of the guys were surprisingly good dancers and others were horrible. After dancing for a while I walk over to Jax and drop into his lap. He looks at me and smirks.

"Having fun?" He asks

"You know it." I say with a smile. "You haven't danced with me yet." I tell him

"I don't dance, Sweetheart." He says and I laugh

"You're lying. I know you dance." I tell him and he just shakes his head. I look at him one more time before going to the stereo and plugging my IPhone into the adapter. I scroll through finding a song, I know the guys know. I remember growing up and introducing them to the magic that is 2pac. This was the song I played throughout the clubhouse before his untimely death.

_How do you want it? How does it feel?  
>Comin up as a nigga in the cash game<br>livin in the fast lane; I'm for real  
>How do you want it? How do you feel?<br>Comin up as a nigga in the cash game  
>livin in the fast lane; I'm for real<em>

I turn around to see the guys grabbing some Crow Eaters to dance. I see Juice and he points at me smiling and I smirk at him. We bonded over our love for rap music. As the chorus goes I walk to Jax who is still sitting on the couch. I get in front of him and put my hands out. He doesn't move so I haul him out of his seat and he stops fighting. I'm pulling him through the crowd to find a place to dance. I hear the guys whistling as Pac's first verse starts.

_Love the way you activate your hips and push your ass out  
>Got a nigga wantin it so bad I'm bout to pass out<br>Wanna dig you, and I can't even lie about it  
>Baby just alleviate your clothes, time to fly up out it<br>Now if you wanna roll with me, then here's your chance  
>Catch you at a club, oh shit you got me fiendin<br>Body talkin shit to me but I can't comprehend the meaning  
><em>_Doin eighty on the freeway, police catch me if you can_  
><em>Forgive me i'm a rider, still I'm just a simple man<em>

My back is in front of Jax and I pop my butt out as Pac's rapping. I move backwards until I'm touching Jax and I start grinding on him. I swing my hips and he finally grabs my hips and starts moving against me. As we dance, I eventually turn around so I'm facing him. I wrap my arms around his neck and continue to grind against him and he squeezes my hips and pulls me closer.

The song ends and I smirk at him. He looks at me and shakes his head.

"I thought you didn't dance." I tell him

"You forced me." He say and I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Well, if you didn't like it…" I move to walk away from him, but he grabs me and pulls me back toward him.

"I didn't say that. I was saying, I wouldn't have danced if you hadn't forced me." Jax states

"Uh huh." I yawn "I'm getting tired. Can I sleep in your room? Unless Abel's mom stays in there." I say and he quickly shakes his head.

"No, Abel's mom is my ex-wife. You can sleep in my room." He says

"Ok. Thanks." I yawn again "Can you lead the way?" I ask

He takes my hand and walks me to his room. It's messy, but he's a guy. What do you expect?

"Do you have a shirt I can wear?" I ask him as I take off my shoes.

"Sure." He hands me this black SAMCRO shirt with a reaper on the front. I unzip my dress from the side and gently side out of it. I put the shirt on over my head and gently fold my dress. I see Jax taking off his cut and I shake my head.

"You don't have to be in here because I am. You can go out and have fun." I tell him.

"I'd rather be in here with you. Is that ok?" He asks

"It's fine. It's your room." I answer before pulling back the covers and climbing into bed. He takes off his shirt and pants, leaving himself in his boxers before turning the light off. He softly climbs on the bed and gets in beside me. He lies on his back and I put my head on his chest. He wraps his arm and my back and I drape my arm across his chest. I drift off to sleep with a smile on my face, thinking how good this felt.

**R.I.P. TUPAC! Review please.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any SOA characters or any plot I might modify for the story. I don't own any songs used either. I do own my OC's Katerina, Margie, Shaunie, Jordin, and Angelique.**

**AN: Also as a heads up, I've decided not to put this in a particular season. Abel is in the hospital and everything, but I don't want to have any limitations by using a particular season. So let's just make this AU. Thanks**

I just wanna say for the record that I'm not scared. I didn't wake up and leave Jax early in the morning because I was scared. I had things to do. I wasn't scared about waking up with him and possibly having a conversation about our feelings for one another and opening up about the past when we dated for a year and a half or how he dumped me for Tara. I wasn't scared. I'm just non-confrontational…...

Alright, I was scared shitless. I don't have the energy to rehash the past with Jax. Too much shit is going on in my life from reopening my dad's murder to possibly dealing with Shaunie's father for me to try and deal with my unresolved feelings for Jax. I mean I thought they were resolved, but waking up with him was bringing back all these memories I don't wanna think about. So, I got up early and just went back to Mom's house. I have so much business to take care of that my feelings for Jax will have to take a back burner for more pressing issues.

I just left the hospital after getting my I.D. and I won't be back there until Monday. Now, I'm at the Sheriff's office to see if I can look at my father's file. Its a cold case so maybe Unser will let me take a peek.

"Hello. Is Unser here?" I ask the lady at the front desk

"Yea. Hold on a minute. May ask your name?" The lady asks

"Katerina McGinnis" I says and she picks up the phone to call. After she's done, she tells me to wait a second. The office door opens and Unser comes out.

"Katerina?" He says and I nod. He gives me a hug. "What are you doing back?"

"I'm moving back home." I tell him

"That's good. Well, what can I do for you?" He asks, leading me to his office

"I need a favor. I want a look at the file for my father's murder." I say and he looks shocked

"Why do you need to look at the file?" He asks

"I know you guys did the best you could, but I just need to look at it. Just to see if you possibly missed something. Please." I ask him and he looks at me before sighing and getting up. He walks to the file cabinet and pulls out file and sets it on the desk.

"If I set this down and you happen to glance at it, I didn't let you see it. I'm going on a coffee run." He says before kissing my cheek and leaving. As soon as he closes the door, I grab the file and open it.

There is information on everything in here; his connection to the club, information on his family, and his station in the war. As I read through the file, it's sounding like a biography. I know all this shit. I want info on the night he was killed; no sooner than I think that I come across the report of his death. Charles McGinnis, shot in the head outside of Charming, no track marks or shells. Right before I close the file I see his Toxicology report.

"What the hell?" I mutter when I read it. It says his blood alcohol content was 0.10. My father never ever drank before a job. He said alcohol impairs your judgment and one mistake on a run could cost you your life. I stare at the report and get an unsettling feeling in my stomach. I take the page from the report and fold it before sticking it in my purse. I have some questions to ask before I divulge this piece of information to anyone. I look at my watch and see it's 4 in the evening and curse. I have to meet the furniture people at my new house. I run out the sheriff's office and hop in my car before hurrying to my house.

**Anonymous POV**

"Do you think she found anything?" Guy 1 asks his boss

"I don't know, but I want to keep an eye on her." Guy 2 answers

"Why don't we just tell her?" Guy 1 asks

"Because I doubt she'd believe us. Plus, this is something she needs to discover on her own." Guy 2 says "Let's go report in to the big man."

**Kat POV**

I drive to my new house and see a bunch of motorcycles parked outside. I guess the guys decided to come help me get settled…it's more likely Gemma threatened to hurt them if they didn't. I just sit in my car and look at hands. Coming down my right forearm is a my dad's name in it and on coming down my left forearm is a SAMCRO tattoo. I bring my right arm to my mouth and kiss my dad's name.

"I'm gonna find out what really happened, Daddy. I promise." I whisper before taking a deep breath and getting out of the car.

I open the door of my house and see a fully furnished home with everyone in the living room.

"Surprise!" They say and I laugh

"Yea, like the bikes outside didn't tip me off." I say with a chuckle

"No need to get all sarcastic. We've been working our butts off." Opie says

"Awww. I'm sorry. I really appreciate this and it looks great." I say giving Opie a hug

"The only rooms not done are your friends. Where are they?" Gemma asks

"Good question. I'm gonna call…." My phone goes off

_I got a pocket,  
>Got a pocket full of sunshine<br>I've got a love and I know that it's all mine (Oh, Oh, Oh)_

_Do what you want,  
>But you're never gonna break me,<br>Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me (Oh, Oh, Oh)_

I pull out my phone and answer it.

"Hey J!" I say

"Hi Kat." She says

"Where are you guys?" I ask

"Well, we are at the 'Welcome to Charming' sign and were going to enter town before we remembered we don't know where we're going." She says and I laugh

"Ok, um, hold on." I say and cover the phone. "Can someone head to the sign and meet my friends? There's gonna be in a U-Haul and a SUV."

"Sure, Sweetheart. Tig, you and Juice go meet the girls." Clay says and the boys head to their bikes

"Ok, Jordin. Tig and Juice are coming to get you. They're gonna be on bikes and you'll see the reaper cut. Juice has a Mohawk and Tig is very flirtatious. Make sure Angelique doesn't go off on him please. " I beg her

"I'll try, see you in a bit. Bye!" She says

"Bye." I say, hanging up.

"Tell us about your friends." Opie says

"Well, Angelique's a hot-headed, outspoken Puerto Rican and Jordin is the sweet redhead, well until you piss her off. We look like a campaign for tolerance, but those are my girls. We've been through a lot." I say

"That's sweet." My mom says

"Yep, I feel bad for Tig because they're gonna get into it." I laugh

"Why do you think that, Darling?" Chibs asks

"What part of hot-headed Puerto Rican didn't you guys understand?" I say

"Shit." Gemma says and we all laugh

"Uncle Clay, can I talk to you?" I ask him and he nods his head. I lead him to the backyard and I see the put patio furniture out there too. We go sit at one of the tables.

"What do you need, Sweetheart?" Clay asks

"Had my dad ever drank before going out on club business?" I ask and he looks confused

"No. That's a random question, Darling" Clays says

"Well, he always taught me to never drink before doing my job and I was wondering if he ever broke his own rule." I say trying to cover

"Don't you worry. Your dad was a man of his word." He assures me, patting my hand and I nod

"Ok, let's go back inside." I say to him and we walk into the house.

I detour to the bathroom where I run some water and splash in on my face. I lean over the sink just thinking.

"Holy shit. He lied." I thought "He lied right to my face. Wait a minute, it's been 10 years and maybe he forgot. I mean, maybe he wasn't even there when my dad was drinking. He could have been gone. Don't be so paranoid, Kat." I splash more water on my face before patting it dry. There's a knock on the door.

"Yea?" I ask as I put the towel back

"They're here." Jax says and I rip the door open before running past him.

*SOA*

I ran past everyone and out the front door where I saw Angelique and Jordin outside.

"Girls!" I scream as I run as pull them into a group hug. We laugh and hug each other tightly "I've missed you guys."

"We've missed you, too." Jordin says

"Never ever send that Tig guy to go with me anywhere." Angellique says

"Uh oh. What happened?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips

"He said something about fresh meat and how he had a diverse taste and I threatened to cut his balls off before cussing him out in Spanish." She says and I shake my head

"Jordin, I asked you to make sure they didn't fight." I say

"I pushed her back in car before she brought out the blade." Jordin replies

"Thank God. Where's my baby?" I ask

"She fell asleep during the ride." Angeliques says

"Ok, well I'll make introductions then wake up my baby." I say "Come here guys." Everybody gathers around. "Ok, guys this is Angelique and Jordin. Girls, this is Opie, Chibs, Bobby, Uncle Clay, Auntie Gemma, My Mom Margie, you know Tig and Juice, and this is Jax." Everybody says hi

"Thank you girls for looking over my baby." My mom says giving them a hug

"We've really taken care of each other." Jordin interjects

"So this is Jax. Isn't he the one that dumped you while you were madly in lo..." Angelique says and I quickly slam my hand over her mouth

"Yep, that's the one. Let's go wake up Shaunie." I say quickly, dragging her away from the group. When we're by the SUV I slap her arm.

"Ow!" Angelique squeals

"What's wrong with you?" I asked

"I was just saying." She answers

"Well don't 'just say' anything about it." I say before opening the backdoor and looking at my baby. She is the cutest chocolate baby. She's a little darker than me with black curly hair and dark brown eyes. She's my life.

"Shaunie wake up. Mommy's here." I say while unbuckling her. I kiss her her cheek and she opens her eyes.

"Mommy!" She says and launches herself into my arms.

"Hey baby. How would you like to finally meet Nana after all those phone calls?" I ask and she nods her head. "Mom come here." I call out. I pull Shaunie from the car and walk toward my mom.

"Shaunie this is your Nana." I say and Shaunie looks at my mom. My mom has tears in her eyes.

"Hello Shaunie. It's nice to finally meet you." She says and Shaunie jumps into her arms. My mom and I start crying.

"Hi Nana." Shaunie says. I motion for Gemma and Clay to come over.

"Ok Shaunie, these are my godparents Gemma and Clay and if they'll allow I hope they can be your other grandparents." I say and Gemma hugs me

"We would be honored." She says and Clay nods his head.

"Ok, this is Grandma Gemma and Granpa Clay." I say to Shaunie and she looks at them and holds her arms out for Gemma to take her and she does.

"I definitely have a new Chocolate Chip." Gemma says and we all laugh

"And these scary looking guys, who aren't scary at all, are your uncles. You have Tig, but you can call him Tigger, Bobby, Opie, Chibs, Juice, and Jax." I say pointing at each of the guys. She lifts her hand and waves at them and they wave back.

"Can we start unpacking because we have hella shit to move?" Angelique asks and I roll my eyes at her bluntness.

"As _rude_ as she said that, she's right. We need to start. So, Mom and Gemma can you guys take Shaunie to her room? She looks to be falling asleep already. As for the boys, let's get to work." I say, then kiss my baby and the cheek and head toward the U-Haul.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any SOA charcters or plots used. I don't any music used in the story. I do own my OCs Katerina, Margie, Angelique, Jordin, Shaunie, and Jason.**

**AN: The song used for Jason's ringtone is "Did You Wrong" by Pleasure P.**

Yesterday was exhausting. Between getting the house together and still avoiding Jax, I was so happy when everyone called it a night. It's not that I'm scared of Jax; I'm more scared of falling in love with him…..again. I'm aware I can't avoid him forever, but a girl can dream right?

"Mommy!" I hear and turn to see Shaunie walking in with her Aunties.

"Morning Baby." I say giving her a kiss and a hug before turning back to the stove to finish cooking breakfast.

"Morning Ladies." I say

"Morning." They say back as they make coffee

"What's on the agenda for today, girlie?" Angelique asks

"Well, I was gonna drop Shaun off at my mom's so she can spend time with her Nana." I say and Shaunie squeals in delight "Then I'm giving you girls the tour of the town."

"Sounds like fun." Jordin says as I put their plates on the table and take a seat with my cup of coffee.

"Shaun, after you eat I'm gonna get you dressed and drop you off at Grandma's ok?" I tell her

"Ok Mommy." She says, eating her eggs

"Where are you taking us?" Angelique asks

"Um, walking down Main Street while telling you stories of all the crazy stuff I used to do. Probably swing by the hospital to get you guys squared away for tomorrow." I respond

"Uh huh, are you gonna take us by the garage?" Angelique asks with a smirk on her face

"No." I say curtly

"Why not?" She asks

"Why are you so concerned about the garage?" I shot back at her "You don't know anything about cars."

"Why are you trying so hard to avoid the place? Hum? Does have to do with a certain blonde biker?" She presses

"No, I didn't want to bore you guys." I say, half lying and before Angelique can respond, Jordin jumps in

"Leave it alone, Ang. She doesn't want to go." Jordin says

"Whatever. I wanted to see the 'clubhouse' she was always talking about." Angelique adds

"Fine! I'll take you guys there last. Com'on Shaunie, time for a bath." I say, before picking her up and taking her to the bathroom

*SOA*

After I dropped my Shaun off at my Mom's house, I took the girls to the hospital to get their IDs for tomorrow. Right now, we're walking down Main Street with our arms linked. I'm in the middle of Jordin and Angelique and I'm pointing and telling stories.

"…Then my dad had to pick me, Opie, and Jax up from the sheriff's office. The look he gave me when he found out we were skinny dipping was priceless." I say and we all laugh.

As we are walking, a bald white man with tattoos comes out of the Post Office. He turns around and when I see the 'NORDS' tattoo on his arm I cuss. I've heard about those racist bastards before. He sees us and stops right in front of us.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. I see people are taking this whole integrated thing seriously." He says looking at our linked arms

"And who the hell are you?" Angelique asks

"My name would be Ernest Darby and it would do you a great service to watch your mouth little girl." He says and I get angry

"It would do you a great service to get out of our faces. We were minding our own business and maybe you should do the same." I tell him. He takes a step toward us when all of a certain an officer stepped in front of us.

"Leave the girls alone, Darby. Turn around and walk away." The officer says and Darby looks at us before turning around and walking away

"I can't believe we still have to deal with racist assholes." Angelique says

"I told you guys before you moved here, that it wasn't all sunshine and roses." I tell them

"I know, but this was our first day out." Jordin says and I pull her into a hug

"It'll be ok." I say to her

"I'm trying to fix things around here, Katerina." The officer says and I narrow my eyes at him

"Do I know you?" I ask

"You should. You grew up with me and I remember a certain situation when you shot a paintball at my new car." He says and a look of recognition passes over my face.

"Hey, I had the guys at TM fix the car right up, Hale." I say with a grin and he laughed

"Yeah, I was still mad. I saved up forever for that car." He says

"Well, sorry. So, you're an officer?" I ask him

"I'm Deputy, looking to be Chief when Unser steps down." He says and I nod. Jordin and Angelique loudly clear their throats

"Right. These are my best friends, Jordin and Angelique." I say

"Hello ladies." He says and they nod

"I hate to break up this reunion, but we have more of the town to see." Angelique inserts

"She's right, we have to go. It was good seeing you David." I tell him and we start walking

"Good seeing you too, Katerina." He says

"Where to next?" Jordin asks

"I know. We have to go Teller-Morrow." Angelique says

"What she said." I say before getting in the car and pulling off.

*SOA*

_You can do this, Kat. Maybe he's not even here today,_ I think as we pull up to the garage. I park and we all get out.

"Ok here it is, can we go now?" I whine

"Absolutely not. I want a tour." Angelique says and I sigh as we walk into the gate.

"Ok, that's the office were people go to make payments and stuff. You'll almost always find Gemma in there." I say pointing "And these are the bays where the guys work on the cars and bikes."

"And that right there is a motorcycle, Ang." Jordin says pointing at one in one of the bays

"No need to be a smart ass, Jordin." Angelique says and Jordin and I laugh

"Ooh, do you guys wanna see my bike?" I ask them and their faces light up

"You have a bike?" Jordin squeals and I nod

"Yep. Her name is Dirty Diana." I say and they laugh

"You named your bike after a Michael Jackson song?" Angelique asks while laughing

"Shut up. I was a huge fan and I was excited I didn't have to ride bitch anymore." I explain and they look at me confused

"Don't ask." I tell them and they nod their heads. I spot Juice and call him over

"Juice!" I yell and when he looks this way I motion with my fingers for him to come over here

"What's up Kat? Hello Ladies." Juice says and I notice his gaze linger on Jordin, but I don't call him on it

"Nothing much. Where's Dirty Diana?" I ask him and he shrugs

"I don't know." He says and I glare at him

"I said that if anything happens to my bike that I would cut everyone here. Who knows where it is?" I ask him complete serious

"Jax is the one that moved it." He says with his has raised in surrender. Well that pretty much messes up my plans of avoiding Jax.

"Where is Jax?" I ask him

"In the clubhouse with the rest of the gang." He answers and I pat him on the cheek

"Thanks Juice." I tell him before pulling the girls hands and leading them to the clubhouse. We enter and I see Chibs and Opie playing pool and Tig, Jax, and Clay on the couches talking. Half-Sack is behind the bar.

"How's it going, fellas?" I ask as we walk in and they look up

"Hey ladies." Chibs says and kisses us on the cheeks.

I greet all the guys with kisses on the cheeks and when I got to Jax I kind of hesitated but kissed him on his cheek as well.

"Opie, where's Donna? I haven't seen her." I ask him. I've been almost 3 days and have yet to see her. She was always a good friend of mine.

"She's working. You'll see her at the dinner tonight." He answers as he takes a shot

"Dinner?" Angelique and Jordin say in confusion

"Oh I forgot Gemma is throwing a dinner for us. She's really big into get hosting parties and stuff like that." I tell them

"Oh." They say and I laugh

"I promise it won't be bad." I say

"What are you girls doing here?" Clay asks

"Well, I was giving them a tour of good ole' Charming and this was our last stop." I say

"Saving the best for last, I see." Tig says

"I bet he knows more about being last than best." Angelique mumbles and I nudge her as everybody laughs except Tig

"Why didn't you guys tell me Hale was Deputy?" I ask in an attempt to change the subject

"Didn't really think it mattered. When did you see him?" Jax asks

"Early today. Still Mr. Goody-Two Shoes, but it came in handy today when we had a run-in with someone which brings me to my next question. Who the fuck is Ernest Darby?" I ask and everyone looks at me

"He's the leader of the NORDS and a meth dealer. Stay away from him." Jax says

"Yeah, cause we planned to spend time with that racist asshole." Angelique says and this time I nod in agreement

"Which kind is he; more bark or more bite?" I ask

"He definitely has more bark, but I'd still feel better if when you guys saw him you turned the other way." Clay says and we nod our heads

"Alright, last question. Jax, where's Dirty Diana?" I ask him and everyone laughs

"I pulled her into my bay." Jax says and my jaw drops

"Why would you do that? What if someone decided to work on her? You guys work in each other's bays all the time. Are you crazy?" I ask him in outrage and he laughs. He actually laughs at me? Oh Hell no.

"Get up." I tell him and he looks at me weirdly "Get up. You're coming with me to look at her. And if she has a scratch on her, you'll be the first to get cut."

He just looks at me with a smirk and gets off the couch. He slowly walks until he's in front of me and raises his eyebrows in a challenge.

"Angelique, blade." I tell her and put my hand out. She places her switch blade in my hand.

"Girls, mingle while I'm gone. If all's well, I'll be showing you Diana in a minute. Drink, talk, do whatever. Ang, don't start with Tig and Tig don't flirt with Ang." I say before walking toward the door. I get there and when I open the door I see Jax isn't behind me.

"Let's go, Jackson." I tell him and the guys 'Ooh' because I never use his whole name. He looks at me and shakes his head and he walks out the door to his bay.

*SOA*

We get to his bay and he pulls the sheet off Diana. I look her over and she looks fine. I sigh in relief and put the blade in my pocket.

"Am I off the hook?" He asks and I nod

"Yep, lucky you." I say before turning to leave. Jax grabs my and turns me around.

"What's wrong with you?" He asks and I shake my head

"Nothing's wrong with me." I tell him, pulling my arm from his grip

"Really?" He asks and I nod my head "Then why do I feel like you've been avoiding me."

"I don't Jax. My world doesn't revolve around you. I've been busy." I tell him and he raises his eyebrow

"Busy doing what? You haven't even started work yet." He challenges me

"I've been busy trying to figure out who killed my father." I hiss at him and his expression softens

"Have you found anything?" He asks and I nod my head. I pull him toward the back of the bay so we're far away from people.

"I looked at his Toxicology report and his blood alcohol was .10." I say and Jax looks shocked

"What!" He says

"Exactly. My father never drank before a run. I asked Clay and he said he didn't remember my dad ever drinking before a run." I tell Jax

"Do you think Clay lied?" Jax asks and I shrug

"I don't know. Maybe he didn't know my dad was drunk and my dad really wanted to do whatever job was lined up." I say

"Or…" Jax says

"Or? I don't wanna think about 'or' Jax because that would mean that my godfather," I say placing my hand on my chest "my Uncle Clay knowingly sent my drunk father on a run that ended his life. That's too much to think of right now." I tell him crying.

"Shhh, it'll be ok." Jax tells me as he pulls me into a hug. I hug me him back and cry into his chest. We stand there for a while with me crying and Jax trying to soothe me.

I eventually pull myself together and Jax lifts me head from his chest and gently wipes my face. We look into each other's eyes and Jax leans in to kiss me. I don't respond at first, but his tongue touches my lips asking for entrance into my mouth. I open my mouth and wrap my arms around his neck. He puts his hands on waist and pulls me closer to him. As the kiss gets more intense, my phone rings…

_No matter what you do  
>No matter what you say<br>No matter how far you go  
>Don't take your love away<br>Because I love you_

God must hate me, I think as I quickly break the kiss and answer my phone. I never changed that damn ringtone. Angelique told me it wasn't gonna bite me in the ass. I guess she was right.

"What Jason?" I say, turning my back to Jax

"What? Is that how you answer the phone now?" He asks and I roll my eyes

"That's how I answer the phone for you. What you want?" I ask, irritated

"I wanna know where you are." He says

"That's none of your concern anymore." I tell him "We aren't together anymore."

"Girl quit trippin. You know I love you." He says

"You don't love me. Now, if that's all you have to say I have to go." I tell him

"Where's my daughter, Kat?" He asks

"You mean my daughter?" I ask him

"I mean our daughter." He says and I laugh

"Why do think she's your daughter?" I ask him

"I heard it from Jordin." He says and I freeze

"You're lying." I say

"So it's true. I have a daughter." He says

"You don't have shit, Jason. You're more of a sperm donor. That girl is 4 and she has no idea who you are. Let me tell you what you need to do, you need to never call me again and lose this number. Goodbye Jason." I tell him and hang up the phone. I briskly walk into the clubhouse, ignoring Jax shouting my name.

I walk in and see Jordin laughing with the guys and I lose it.

"Jordin!" I scream at her and everyone stops

"What? What's wrong with you?" She asks when she sees my face.

"Tell me you didn't tell Jason, my business." I say as I walk up to her

"Tell him what?" She asks

"You told him I had a daughter and it's his." I tell him and she freezes

"That wasn't my fault." She explains as she backs away from me

"It wasn't your fault? You knew he was a lying, cheater and you told him about MY daughter." I yell at her

"I didn't mean to. He heard me talking about it with someone." She says

"Where and who?" I ask her, my voice dangerously low. I see the guys crowding around, but I ignore them. She doesn't answer me. "Where and who?" I scream at her and she jumps

"At the hospital with Rachel." She whispers and I lunge at her. I feel arms wrap around me and pull me back.

"Rachel? You told Rachel!" I yell at her as I fight to get free from whoever was holding me.

"Calm down, Darling." Of course, it was Jax.

"Chica, you told Rachel? Tell me you didn't." Angelique says while shaking her head

"I didn't know. It was before I found out she was screwing Jason. It was like a couple months after Shaunie was born and I was excited about having a niece. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I'm sorry, Kat. I'm so sorry." Jordin tells me and I shake my head. I see Juice wrap his arms around, like he's ready to pull her away if I break free from Jax' hold.

"You knew that was a secret. That was between the three of us. I've been trying to get away from Jason for four years. Rachel has been chasing him and trying to find a way to screw me over for that whole time. You just gave her the perfect weapon. Jason is a lawyer! He could play the misunderstood father who never got a chance and take my baby, J. MY BABY!" I say to her.

"I'm sorry." She says with tears streaming down her face.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I trusted you with this secret. And I'm so sorry that I can't even look at you right now." I tell her before ripping myself from Jax' arms and heading for the door.

"Katerina?" Angelique says and turn to face her. I give her the key to the SUV.

"I'm fine, Ang. I just need some time to think. I'll see you guys at the party." I say before leaving and heading to Jax' bay. I get on Dirty Diana and ride out of the garage.

**I know, more drama...But it's Charming, you can't have just one conflict. You need multiple at once. )**


	7. Chapter 6

As soon as I drove out the garage, I had no idea where I was going. I just rode around town until I got to this meadow with a pond. I get off my bike and walk toward the tree near the pond. I sit under the shaded tree and pull my knees to my chest. My dad and I used to come here all the time and skip rocks and sing. He used to love to sing with me and he always said I should be a singer. I remember when I was 9 years old and he had me singing Motown with him.

_FLASHBACK_

_We were at home and my mom was cooking dinner. My dad and I were in the living room._

"_Like sweet morning dew, I took one look at you. And it was plain to see, you were my destiny." My dad sang_

"_With arms open wide, I threw away my pride. I'll sacrifice for you, dedicate my life for you. I will go where you lead, always there in time of need." I sang back_

"_And when I lose my will, you'll be there to push me up the hill." My dad sang. We are both facing each other and stepping side to side with the beat_

"_There's no, no looking back for us. We got love sure 'nough, that's enough. You're all, you're all I need to get by." We sang together, before we could finish the song, my mom called us in for dinner._

"_You have a beautiful voice, baby. You should be a singer." My dad told me_

"_I don't know what I wanna be." I told him with shrug_

"_You just remember that you can be anything you wanna be, okay?" He says_

"_Ok, daddy." I say before sitting at the table for dinner._

_END FLASHBACK_

A tear rolls down my cheek as I think of that. Even as a young girl, I had a deep appreciation of old school music. My favorite songs to listen to and sing were by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell. It was just something about their voices and the way they molded together. It made me feel like everything was gonna be ok.

"Darling in you I found, Strength where I was torn down. Don't know what's in store but together we can open any door." I sing as I start crying. I could really use my father's advice right now.

I know Jordin didn't mean to. I'm not really mad at her, I'm mad at the situation. I did let all my pent up frustration out on her, and for that I have to apologize to her. I just don't know what to do. I was already trying to figure out my father's death and now I have to worry about what Jason will do with the information he has now. He is so unpredictable that I have no idea what he will do. He could send me to court or he could just bury it and let go of this crazy pursuit of me. As I'm thinking I notice the sun about to set and decide it's time to head home.

*SOA*

I get home and see 3 bikes and the SUV outside. I know 2 of the bikes belong to Jax and Juice because they would be worried. The third one I'm not so sure about. I sigh before getting off my bike and walking to the front door. I open it and see the girls and Jax and Juice like I suspected. I expected to see Juice and Jordin huddled on the couch, but I didn't expect to see Angelique and Tig huddled on the love seat. I'm gonna corner them about that later on.

Everybody looks at me, but I look at Jordin. I can tell she's been crying because her eyes are all puffy and red, she looks at me like a sad puppy. I just open up my arms and she's launching herself at me. I hug her tight murmuring apologies and forgiveness in her ear as she cries. I eventually pull back and wipe the tears from her face.

"I'm so sorry, Katerina." She says and I shake my head.

"You didn't know, it's ok. I shouldn't have gone off on you like that. I was just mad at the situation. Forgive me?" I say and she laughs

"I tell your big secret and you're asking me for forgiveness." She says and I laugh with her. "I forgive you as long as you forgive me." I nod my head

"Best friends?" I say and she shakes her head.

"Sisters." She says and I smile at her before hugging her again.

"Awww. I want in on the sister love." Angelique says and she comes and joins the hug.

"I love you guys." I tell him

"We love you too, Kitty Kat." They say and I groan as the guy's laugh

"So is this some weird lesbian thing? Cause I would love to join." Tig says and the guys laugh again

I kink my eyebrow at him "Wouldn't you like to know." I say before squeezing Jordin's ass and kissing Angelique on the lips. I pull back and the guys' mouths are wide open.

"You don't have to right equipment for this party, Tig." I say before heading upstairs to my room. "I'm gonna get ready for dinner.

"Y'all might wanna shut your mouths before flies get in." I hear Angelique say before I close the door to my room. I lean against the door and start laughing. Guys are so easy.

*SOA*

I get out the shower and dry myself off before putting on my bra and panties. I walk out the bathroom into my bedroom and sit on my bed and put on my lotion. I put on black slacks and a blue silky blouse before running my fingers through my hair. It has a slight curling at the end so I just leave it alone. I put on some heeled boots and put on some eyeliner and mascara. I go to exit my room and see Jax standing there.

"What Jax?" I ask him

"Are you ok?" He asks

"I'm surviving. I just need a night of fun with my family." I tell him and he nods

"So, you don't wanna talk about what happened in the garage?" He asks and I freeze

"Not right now." I say and rush past him before he can stop me. I walk downstairs and see everybody's ready.

"Alright let's go." I say and walk out towards my Impala. I hop in the driver's seat and Jordin climbs in the back so Angelique's in the passenger's seat. I back out the driveway and lock eyes with Jax. He looks irritated and frustrated; I just smirk at him before taking off.

"Chica, why are you doing Jax like that? You know that man loves you." Angelique says and I guess she saw that little interaction

"Jax is just a big web of complication that I don't need to get tangled in." I say

"What was that look for?" Jordin asks and I guess she saw it too.

"Ok, maybe I kissed him in the garage, before Jason called." I say and they gasp

"You guys kissed?" Jordin says

"Jason always ruins things, damn." Angelique adds

"He wanted to talk about it and I didn't. I just got caught up in the emotion. We were talking about my dad and I was all vulnerable and it just happened." I say

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're leading him on. You either need to get with him or leave it all alone." Jordin says

"He played with her emotions when he dated her and left her for that Tara girl." Angelique points out.

"I'm not trying to. I just have a history with him. I mean we were together for 2 years and then he dumps for me for that Tara bitch. Then I had to deal with Jason and the abuse from that. It's too much trauma." I tell them as I turn onto Gemma's street.

"I understand that, but Jax isn't Jason and everyone deserves a second chance." Jordin says

"We're not trying to preach to you, but we want you to not regret anything." Angelique says and I nod my head.

I park in Gemma's driveway because she always used to keep I spot open for me. There are cars and bikes surrounding Gemma's house. She must've called everyone I've ever met. We get out the car and walk toward the door.

"Damn, there are a lot of people here." Angelique says

"I know, I think they over did it, but that's my Momma and Auntie Gemma for you. They are always "Go Big or Go Home" kinda ladies." I tell them with a chuckle

"I'm nervous." Jordin says and I grab her hand

"Don't be. These guys are cool and they're my family. You guys are my family so they're now you're family too." I say and grab Angelique's hand, too.

I open the door and walk inside the house. I don't see anyone in the living room so I guess they're outside. There's so many people that it makes since. I walk toward the backyard and see everyone outside talking and having a good time.

"Now that's just rude. How y'all gonna start the party without the guests of honor?" I say loud enough for everyone to hear. They look toward me and start shouting my name.

"Hey guys! These are my sisters from some other misters Jordin and Angelique. Treat them like family." I say and everyone say "hi".

"Where can I get some shots?" Angelique asks and Bobby comes up and offers his hand

"You're gonna fit right in." Bobby says taking her hand and leading her away. Angelique latches on to Jordin's hand and she follows them. I walk toward Gemma and my mom.

"Where's Shaunie?" I ask

"She's with Opie and Donna's kids." My mom says and I smile.

"Where's Donna?" I ask getting excited.

"She's inside getting the kids settled." Gemma says and I quickly head to the living room.

I see Donna setting toys down for everyone and turning the tv to cartoons.

"Wow. The one who tried to mother everyone actually became a mother. What a shocker." I say sarcastically and grin when she looks up.

"And who would have thought the hoodlum of Charming would become such a good mother." She with her own grin and walks over to pull me into a big hug.

"I've missed you so much." I say squeezing her tight.

"I missed you, too." She says and we pull apart. We walk out of the living room into the kitchen.

"I could have come stayed with you and the kids when Opie went to prison." I remind her and she rolls her eyes

"I wasn't gonna let you leave school. You're the only one out of us to actually do something good. The phone calls, video chats, and care packages were nice enough and let me know you cared. I didn't want you to get sucked back into SAMCRO, namely the web called Jackson Teller." She says and I cough awkwardly.

"Yep. We wouldn't want that." I say with a nervous smile and her eyes widen

"Tell me you didn't Kat." I says and I sigh

"We didn't have sex, but we kissed." I say and preced to tell her all of what's happened since I came back. Leaving out the reason I came back and the mystery people.

"I thought you wouldn't fall again." She mumbles

"Don't do that. You know we've always been complicated and I've always loved him. I'll always love him because he was my first love." I say

"I'm not gonna lecture you about because you know where I stand with your relationship, but I want you to be very careful." She says and I nod

"I will. Now, let's go join the party." I say and pull her by hand outside.

"It seems someone's missing a wife." I say while smirking at Opie and he laughs

"Thanks Kat, can I have her back?" He asks and I shake my head

"Nope. Tonight she's not your wife, she's my bitch again." I say and everyone laughs while Donna hits me

"Hey! I was never your bitch. We were a twosome." She says

"We did some crazy shit." I say and she nods. We both get lost in reminscing when some clears their throat. I look up to see Angelique looking at me with her eyebrows raised and precede to introduce her and Jordin to Donna.

"Nice to meet you. Now, one of the reasons I agreed to move to this ironically named town was because I figured some if not all of you had some funny stories about Katerina here. And I want the dirt, so start talking." Angelique says and I glare at her

"You need nothing more to hold over me." I say with a shake of my head and I grab a beer and give one to Donna.

"Ooh, I have one." Donna says "When Kat turned 16, we got these fake from a local computer geek. We drove to Lodi and went to a bar. We got wasted that night. All I remember we were dancing like Coyote Ugly and the next the guys were hauling our asses off the bar." She finishes and everyone laughs

"We didn't do our homework. The bar we went to was owned by a friend of a club who recognized me. He also knew I wasn't 21. He called Clay, who called my dad, who made Opie and Jax come get us." I say

"Then as the guys were dragging us out the bar, the dudes in the bar were booing so Kat, being her people pleasing self, took her shirt off and threw it toward the crowd. Jax was so mad, he threw her over his shoulder and stalked out the bar with her." Donna says laughing and I cut a look at Jax.

"When we got back to the clubhouse, I got the yelling of a lifetime from my dad...then I threw up on his shoes and passed out." I finished and everyone laughs

"Damn, Chica. You couldn't hold your shit!" Angelique says while laughing

"Hey! That was my first binge drinking incident." I try to defend.

"That's still bad, Kat." Jordin says trying to stop laughing.

"It was horrible." Donna says and I narrow my eyes to her

"Don't talk about me because I remember when half the club saw you and Opie having sex!" I exclaim and Opie spits out his beer

"Kat!" He says and I shrug

"My bad. She was laughing at me. I had to top it and that's what came to mind." I explain

"I remember that. The only time I've ever seen Opie's balls." Jax says and everyone laughs

"Shut it, Jackson." Donna snaps and Jax smiles at her

"You were the ones with the bright idea to have sex in church! I mean church? That wasn't your brightest moment." I remind her

"Oh yea? Well, you weren't smart when you drukenly made out with Tig." She says and everyone spits out their beer.

"What!" Jax and Angie say

"It didn't mean anything. It was just at one of the SAMCRO parties. It was right before I left. We were wasted. We didn't fuck. We kissed and I passed out in his room." I explain

"You told?" Tig says

"Of course I told Donna. She was my best friend, I told her everything. She wasn't supposed to turn on me." I say glaring at her

"All's fair in love and war." She says

"Bitch!" I say

"Slut!" She says and we glare at each other before we start laughing.

The night went on pretty much like this. The girls blended in nicely with SAMCRO. We ate and had a good time. I didn't get drunk because I have Abel's surgery tomorrow. Shaunie made two new best friends in Kenny and Ellie. Even though it was good, I still feel like something's wrong. It's like the calm before the storm.

* * *

><p>It's been awhile, but I didn't know where I wanted to go with it. This was more a filler chapter. I wanted everyone on the same page, well almost everyone. Jax and Kat are still running around each other. Next chapter, the plot thickens.<p> 


End file.
